Love Changes Everything
by MeEm
Summary: Love Changes Everything. It’s true, and this is a little song fic I created that goes to show that anything is possible! Lol! Contains slash (mm, ff) and other explicit contents. Humour romance
1. Love Changes Everything

Love Changes Everything 

****

****

A humour/ romance Harry Potter Fan Fiction, containing **Slash** among other things. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter trademark characters, I own this plot and that is all.

Summary: Love Changes Everything. It's true, and this is a little song fic I created that goes to show that **anything** is possible! Lol! Contains slash (m/m, f/f) and other explicit contents. Humour/ romance

A/N: Well, just read on and I'll let you decide. Flames not accepted because they're frankly a waste of time on me because I couldn't care less about them. WARNING: It's weird!

Chapter One: Love changes Everything 

_Love, love changes everything._

_It brings you glory_

It brings you shame 

_Nothing in this world will ever be the same._

It was a Monday morning at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and sixteen-year-old Harry Potter was eating mushy cornflakes at the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley was brooding over a nice, respectful pornography magazine whilst slurping at his orange juice. Hermione Granger, meanwhile, was in love.

"Oh Harry!" she sighed happily. "Have you ever noticed something rather fabulous?"

"Yes, Hermione." Harry replied. "Your name, innocently incorrectly pronounced would be 'hormone'. Which would probably explain why you are drooling over your burnt toast. Your hormones are wild today."

He glanced at Hermione before adding "Could you please stop making eyes at me?"

SLAP!

"OW!"

Harry began to cry, steaming up his glasses and making his nose run. Hermione, you see, had slapped Harry- _hard_. "How dare you be so arrogant, Potty!" she screeched. Ron looked up. "Could you two please keep it down? I'm trying to get turned on here…"

Ignoring Ron, Hermione continued to shriek at Harry. "I wouldn't make eyes at you in a million years! However,"

She turned, and faced Ron. "I certainly would make eyes at _you_! My sexy little Ronnikins!"

Hermione grabbed Ron and ardently kissed him on the nose, till he went purple. After she had finished, Ron turned away and threw up over Neville Longbottom.

"Gross! Hermione! I think you're repulsive! Infact, I feel positively queer!"

"And talking of queer, Harry? There's something we need to discuss…" a cold voice drawled from behind Harry Potter.

Harry turned around. "Yes?"

Draco Malfoy looked deeply into Harry Potter's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Harry…"

"I love you too, Draco."

"Shall we go and make out?"

"Yes. Let's."

Draco held out a hand and Harry gracefully accepted, they pranced out of the Great Hall. But not before a certain redheaded figure screamed "WAIT! DRACO! I…I LOVE YOU!"

__

_Love, love changes everything._

_It brings you glory_

_It brings you shame_

_Nothing in this world will ever be the same._

__

_To Be Continued…___

A/N: I think that's a bloody masterpiece. Signing out-

          MeEm xxx


	2. Merry hic Xmas

Love Changes Everything  
  
A humour/ romance Harry Potter Fan Fiction, containing Slash among other things.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter trademark characters, I own this plot and that is all.  
  
Summary: Love Changes Everything. It's true, and this is a little song fic I created that goes to show that anything is possible! Lol! Contains slash (m/m, f/f) and other explicit contents. Humour/ romance  
  
A/N: Well, just read on and I'll let you decide. Flames not accepted because they're frankly a waste of time on me because I couldn't care less about them. WARNING: It's weird  
  
Chapter Two: Merry (hic) Xmas  
  
Love, love changes everything. It brings you glory It brings you shame Nothing in this world will ever be the same.  
  
Ginny Weasley had got up to her feet after screaming her undying love to the bad-boy Slytherin Malfoy. "What?!" Spluttered Malfoy. "I'm gay, I can't love you!" Ginny rushed over to him and whined, "Can't we just get together against all the odds and our rival families in a Romeo & Juliet style romantic tale of passion therefore making this story a stereotypical D/G?" "No." was the frank reply. "I love Harry." "It's true, soz Ginny." Harry added. "You've been rejected." "Ha!" shrieked Hermione from the Breakfast table. "REJECT!" "Hermione!" Scowled Ginny, hurt. "You're meant to be my friend." "Oh, sorry." Mused Hermione. At that, Draco and Harry left the Great Hall to go and have gay sex. Well, actually they were just playing muggle chess in the owlery and discussing modern ethics. But that didn't sound as good as having homosexual intercourse and nowadays if it sounds good, it is good. Take Cheerios for example, they wouldn't be half as popular if they were called Grumpios, would they? Ha! Bet that got you thinking.  
  
I really can't be all that bothered to write anymore. Shame that. Oh well, best be off to watch 'Chicken Run'. Merry (hic) Christmas! Oh yeah, review and all that crap. 


End file.
